


On an Ordinary Night

by SmallTownWriter12342



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: Two detectives, two very competent team members, at the bar late at night, to celebrate a new beginning What could go wrong with that plan?A drabble with my and PorcelainWings's detective in the same universe! This came to life with a conversation that we had, and well, here it is!
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Felix Hauville, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Into the Detective-verse: Detectives Adrien Kingston and Natasha Trexler





	On an Ordinary Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very self-indulgent by the two of us, and we spent way too much time trying to figure out a universe where this made sense (which I tried to all fit here) so hopefully you enjoy! (There will probably be way more of these two in the future!)

The summer sun had finally started to set on one of the longest days of the year, quickly making the lights of the bar the only source of light in the quiet town of Wayhaven, most people having retired for the night long before.

It was this Thursday night that left Detective Adrien Kingston in Chen’s bar, not a usual occurrence for him, especially over the last few years.

But tonight was… special. To say the absolute least of it.

And what had been constantly on his mind since that morning, what could possibly could not have been just kept to the office.

What had happened was still so new, and a part of him was terrified that it might break, but it was all so sweet all the same, and oh so worth it.

He had not told anyone (besides Ewa) about the officialness that his relationship with Felix had entered, but there was one person that he really wanted to.

That person? The woman sitting across from him, also a detective the same as he was, Detective Natasha Trexler.

When the Murphy case had first happened, she had come back to Wayhaven after working as a detective in the big city since she had first started her career. Agent Trexler’s daughter, she had quickly become a help with her general knowledge of these crimes when he had not experience with doing so at all. With her serious, no-nonsense attitude, and the refusal to take shit from anybody had started at first a sense of professional respect between the two of them.

This had only increased over the past few months after she decided to stay in town to continue to help with the ever-growing supernatural presence, and now they were partners of sorts. The detectives of Wayhaven, even though Natasha was not one officially.

Which was the reason why then this new development was something that he wanted to tell her, even though he was unsure as to how to put it.

She seemed to be waiting patiently for him to speak on what exactly he had called her out here for, and he noticed how it was the most relaxed she had ever seen her. Though still dressed for work, (well, could be argued that she always dressed this way, work or not), with her blazer and black trousers, and low-key jewelry, she had left a few small strands of hair fall out of her normally tight bun that held her caramel brown hair, and her hands were resting loosely instead of the tightly wrapped together way they normally were.

With that well known curious look in her icy blue eyes, she raised an eyebrow at him, as if starting to get personally offended by the silence, but unsure as to how to break it.

So, he decided to be the one to do so himself.

“I have news”, he simply said, leaning forward against the table, almost as if he was sharing some sort of secret.

Thinly traced amusement lined her features, “I thought so. Good or bad?”

“Yes, Natasha, because I called you out here on a work night to talk about bad news. Makes perfect sense”

He got an eye roll at that, but the hints of a smile appeared all the same, “This is about Felix, isn’t it?”

Adrien could feel himself blink, having been expected to be the one who would bring it off, but he tried his best to play it off as best he could.

“How did you know?”

She gave a light laugh, an unusual sound for her, but beautiful all the same, “He’s been acting like Christmas came early all day. I would hope that has something to do with you?”

“Your deduction, as always, hits the mark”, he nodded in return, trying to be as passive as he could about it, but he could still feel his heart race at the memory of the kiss.

Her eyes seemed to widen at that, “It’s official then?” 

Trying (and failing) to control the way that the word “official” made his skin tingle, he could feel a smile, not his usual smirk, a smile, form on his lips, “I guess so”

Not a direct confirmation, but something, almost expecting her to ask more about the meaning behind the “guess”, but she never did. Instead, there was an almost look of understanding in her eyes, as if she knew just all what was hiding underneath those words.

“It’s nice to be called somewhere for good news, in any case”, she then continued, “I haven’t been here in a bar for forever”

Not a huge surprise to him, since she had declined to go when he and Tina had gone out that night (which they had both ended up attacked by thralls).

“Don’t get out much?”, he the said, unable to hide the smallest bit of teasing in his tone.

“Perhaps not”, she replied, in her stilted, blunt way, “But I can handle myself just fine, Kingston”

Before Adrien could think of a reply, he saw Chen waving at the two of them with the tray of their ordered drinks on the counter, to which the two of them locked eyes, as if figuring out who was going to get them, before, as if this was a competition, Natasha got up, and went to go get it herself, and from the challenge in her eyes, it became clear to him that this was not the last time that he was going to see it tonight.

There was some talk between them over drinks, mostly over work and whatever could be gleaned as important from it, but before he knew it, they were back to talking about Felix again.

“I am happy that something finally came of it”, she admitted, her fingers running across the top of her glass, “And I hope it brings you much happiness in the future”

_I hope it does as well_

Though he was starting to notice that she was starting to become even more distant, though he was not sure it was because of the drinks or something else.

He knew that everything that had happened with Adam had created a profound impact on her, even though she would never admit it aloud. If he was going to avoid her, she was going to double down on it, but even she could not hide the hurt in her eyes.

And he also knew that Nat had talked to her a good bit about it, but she had seemed to just push aside her concern, and if she was not going to listen to her, why would she listen to him?

Though, as the night went on, he was about to become privy to her talking about it at all, after he vaguely mentioned the team leader as part of the conversation.

“I don’t know what to do with him”, Natasha has whispered, her eyes seeming to look everyway except him, “The second I open the smallest bit of myself he’s just-gone. As if he really can’t stand being around me”

“It’s not like he owes me anything”, she then continued, her hands starting to ball into fists, “And I don’t owe him anything either. It’s not like I really want to jump into a relationship either, especially after my ex fucked me up, it just hurts”

And while Adrien was a lost at how to ease it, and realizing that he could see just from both sides of the situation (something that he was sure that Natasha could see as well with him and Felix), and the alcohol was not helping either.

So, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Have you tried lingerie, though?”

She, much to his relief, actually laughed at that, though bitterly “No, I haven’t. Though at this point, what else do I have to lose? He’s already not talking to me”

“It might work, it might not”, he shrugged, “Either way, it’ll be hilarious for the rest of us”

“Yes, I’m sure it would”, Natasha spat dryly, “Would actually have to get some though, I ended up throwing all that out after I broke up with Bobby”

Over the months that he had known her, Adrien had heard about the quite public breakup the two of them had, and it had just served him to dislike the reporter more, never having had an interaction with him that did not leave a sour taste in his mouth.

And breaking one of the people who he had grown great respect just left even more so, with the remnants of what happened affecting her even years later.

Partly influenced by drink, he added something else, “We could go together. I haven’t had much need for it in years”

“The middle of the night is probably not a good idea to do so”, she scoffed, “We’ll have to do it tomorrow”

“Are you even going to want to tomorrow?”

A mischievous glint entered her eyes, “We’ll see”

His eyes went to one of the napkins on the table, and an idea, one that he probably not done sober, filled his head.

“Writing”

She blinked at him in surprise, “What?”

“Writing”, he repeated, feeling the feelings of stubbornness start to fill his stomach, “I know you got a pen, Tash”, he then pushed one of the napkins in front of her, “I want it in writing that we’ll go tomorrow”

It was an offer that she could not refuse, and he knew it, but at the slightest bit of hesitation in her eyes, he pushed it further, “Or are you backing out?”

“Of course, not”, she muttered, her own eyes filling with challenge of its own, “But you have to sign it as well”

“You make it so easy”, he smirked in return, and took her offered pen to write just exactly what they had agreed on doing, and signed his own name, before handing them both to her, to which she stared at for a second, and he felt his smirk only grow, “Chicken?”

Natasha gave him a glare at that, before almost furiously signing it herself, “I am not a chicken, _Adri_ ”

The use of the nickname only made his grin widen so wide it might be even enough to stand a chance against one of Felix’s, “Very well then”, he said lightly, folding the napkin, “It’s in writing”

With another roll her eyes, she gave a snort of laughter, and it was not long before they were both laughing, any other thoughts forgotten.

The napkin would be found the next morning, and, even with the assurance that neither of them had to actually go through with it, it was soon found that the two of them were far too competitive to back out of it, so happen it did.

And Adrien knew that Natasha had told Felix what happened (out of being friends or to make sure he knew about the agreement), but he had not been expecting Adam to being seen almost more drawn into himself over the past few days.

But who was to say what that could be about?


End file.
